Ladies Man
by PianoPrincess
Summary: Summary: Blodgharm isn't the only one attracting the ladies! Seems that none of the ladies can resist our favorite Rider's charms! The title really says it all in this case... Previously called Eragon the Pimp
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eragon's a Pimp**

**Summary: Blodgharm isn't the only one attracting the ladies! Seems that none of the ladies can resist our favorite Rider's charms! The title really says it all in this case...**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Inheritance Cycle silly suing laywers! Would I really be writing fanfiction if I did? Well...**

Eragon walked through the camp, ignoring the storm that raged around him. He approached the tent he was looking for and ducked inside. Katrina smiled when she noticed him come in. She was wearing a loose grey dress that barely hid her steadily growing stomach. Eragon sat on the bed next to her. " How are you and the baby doing?" he asked, putting a hand over the small bump. " We're perfectly fine," she said, smiling." We missed you though. Why haven't you come by?" He pulled her closer. " It's not that I haven't wanted to, it's just that people have started asking questions and Roran's getting suspicious." Katrina layed back, pulling him down with her. She lay quiet for awhile with her eyes closed. Just when Eragon had thought that she had fallen asleep, she spoke. " What are we going to do,Eragon?" she asked," I'm going to have this baby and everyone will realise that it's not Roran's baby." Eragon kissed her lightly on the nose. " We'll figure something out,Katrina. Don't worry." Katrina yawned " Love you Eragon.." She drifted off to sleep.

Eragon slipped quietly out of Katrina's tent, aware that the storm was letting up. As he passed tent after tent he wondered if Angela was around. The fickle witch had yet to be seen at the new campsite yet her tent was set already set up with usual assortment of strange plants and various fungi. He walked quickly to Angela's tent noting that the closer he got to it, the fewer tents there were. He could understand why: the last tent to be right next to Angela's ended up dissolved into a pool of acid from a small misshap with a potion. Strangley enough, the herbalist's own tent had remained completley untouched.

Eragon knocked and at Angela's word, entered the hazy tent. Angela stood with her back to him, stirring something acid-green in a large black cauldron. Eragon put his arms around her waist. " What're you making?" he asked, kissing her cheek. She turned slightly and lifted her spoon. " Dinner. Want some?" Eragon sniffed the bubbling liquid and grimaced. " I think I'll pass for now." he said,stepping back a little. She shrugged and put the lid on her cauldron.

Angela looped her arms around Eragon's neck and pulled im in for a kiss. Eragon happily obliged and pulled Angela down onto the foor. They continued in this manner for sometime before Eragon finally left.

When Eragon finally arrived at his tent, Arya was lying on his bed, wearing a thin silk slip. Eragon grinned. Elves, for all thier reserved quietness, were real animals.

**And so the end of chapter one! Eragon's quite the player isn't he? We'll just have to wait and see what comes of this. I might continue this or I might leave it as a one shot. Who knows? Surely not me. I guess if anyone wants me to continue, then they should speak up and say so...**


	2. Chapter 2

Roran was tired of fighting. He was tired of riding a horse all day and getting blisters where the sun doesn't shine. And most of all, he was tired of not knowing wether or not his beloved Katrina was alright. Whenever Roran got free time, he was worrying about her and thier unborn child. His only consolation was that he knew that his cousin, who was almost like a brother to him, was taking care of her. That if worse came to worse, and the camp was attacked, Eragon would make sure that Katrina would be safe. That thought was the only thing that got him through the day. And the best thing about it was that he was coming home.

Katrina paced around the small tent. She was frantically straightening things and talking furiously to Eragon, who was helplessly trying to keep up with her. " Eragon, what am I going to! Roran's coming back, and Arya told me that I almost due to have this baby. One more thing and it'll just send me over the edge!" She threw up her arms at the last part and then sat heavily down on the bed. Eragon sat down next to Katrina and put his arm around her. " It's all right, sweetheart. I'll be right next to you the whole time. Roran won't suspect a thing." She nodded and wiped her eyes. " Go on now," she said " You know that Nasuada said she wanted you to be there to greet the soilders." Eragon stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and left.

Nasuada stood at the front of the camp, waiting for the soilders to arrive. Just as the legion came into view, she felt a warm hand grasp hers. Nasuada smiled shyly, still not used to their newfound relationship. It had all been so sudden.

**Flashback**

_It was a day like every other, except for one thing: today was the day that Nasuada finally told Eragon how she felt. Some might argue that it wasn't proper, and that she shouldn't distract him from the war, but she just couldn't put it off any longer. One could never know what would happen in a war. That was the reason why she had to tell Eragon before it was too late. _

_Nasuada had invited him to come to her tent before dinner. Eragon had come, with a wild look in his eyes. Without so much as a single word, Eragon had crossed the room and kissed her. Needless, to say, Nasuada had been quite pleased with the whole situation. She was even more pleased when the kiss escalated into, well.. _more.

Nasuada blushed at the memory of that night. At the way his hands had felt, and how soft his kisses were. She was quite infatuated with that Rider.

**Well okay then. Chapter two I geuss. I'm pretty sure this is the longest thing I've ever written, like, chapterwise. Yeah, sorry if the POV switching confused you. I'm a confusing person. I've been meaning to ask: do any of you listen to Jay Park or any kpop? Probably a question better suited to the Uraboku fandom...**


	3. Chapter 3

…**Don't kill me. I know it's been forever, but I had a relapse. I don't know if you realize, but I have a chronic disease. Some of the symptoms include: Headache, inability to write anything, and intense head to keyboard contact. Many writers's suffer from it. Writer's block is a biznitch.**

The first thing Eragon heard when he woke up was screaming. Like, blood-curdling, ear piercing, on a whole different frequency than the rest of the world screaming. The last time Eragon had had the misfortune to hear that kind of caterwauling was when a man had been attacked by a pack of wolves in the Spine. At the time, Eragon had thought it to be the most gruesome sight he had ever seen. Now, as he followed the wailing to its source, he was forced to revise this opinion. Truly, childbirth was the disturbingest* thing ever. He had opened the flap to Katrina and Roran's tent and got the shock of a lifetime. Thankfully, everyone in there was so absorbed in the awfulness of _that, _that they didn't notice him.

Eragon went to the kitchen tent thing, hoping to purge his mind of that sight with some mead. Roran was there looking as if he had a similar goal in mind. He sat hunched forward staring into the depths of his tankard. Eragon sat next to him, adopting a similar pose. There they sat until finally the screams abated and the sun was at its highest point in the sky.

Roran looked up. He had a smile on his face. He and Eragon made their way through the camp to the tent where those unimaginable horrors had taken place. It was an entirely different scene. All the blood and whatnot was gone and Katrina was almost glowing. In her arms she held a baby girl with blond hair and blue eyes. When she noticed that Eragon and Roran had walked in, a worried look crossed her eyes.

Roran strode towards his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Katrina offered the baby up for him to hold. Eragon looked on from the front of the tent. He was happy for them. Happy that both Roran and Katrina were so content. And most of all he was happy that his daughter could have a father she could be proud of.

**Yeah, well. That took FOREVER. Originally I meant for the baby to look like Katrina and come out stillborn, but I decided against it. There's a new poll up on my profile. I want to know who Eragon should get next. Ok bye!**


End file.
